


Dave and Karkat

by sbdrag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble i worte for a contest, and then the follow up. enjoy</p><p>(rated M because i wasn't all that descriptive; tell me if you think i should bump it up to E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave and Karkat

John sniffled. It wasn’t often that he was alone, but right now he was. He sat against a wall in the lab, knees wrapped against his chest, looking out a window into the vast void of space just behind the glass. Gamzee called it miracle glass, since no one knew how it worked. John kind of wished it were; then maybe it could perform other miracles.

The Heir of Breath untangled his arms and legs, leaning forward to crawl the short distance from wall to window. He pressed his palms against the glass. Miracle glass was cold. John closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest against the glass as well. He took a deep breath in. Then he turned his head slowly, opening his eyes. He let his cheek grow numb against the glass, not caring about the way his glasses were poking him uncomfortably.

He could see the scene in the shadowy reflections on the glass. He’d been going to see Dave; he’d been dating Karkat for a few days now, and they’d finally had their first kiss. As per best friend duties, Dave had been listening to John’s problems (bitching), and helping him work them out (suck it up and get over himself). It was actually Dave that had told John to be more assertive with Karkat, and that had done the trick. So, since Dave had been hearing (nagged) about the relationship before it even began, John had only thought it natural that he’d want to hear about how it had progressed. And besides, Dave was his best friend, who else was he going to tell?

All these happy thoughts had come to a screeching halt, however, when John had burst through the door to Dave’s room. He stared.

Dave was on the bed. Naked. Being fucked.

By Karkat.

They all looked at each other, no one saying a word.

“Knock much, bro?” Dave asked at last. John opened his mouth, then closed it. Karkat was watching him, glowing amber eyes inscrutable. The Heir of Breath gave a hollow smile, not sure what else to do.

“Uh, yeah, my bad, sorry dude,” he said, turning. He bit his lip as he walked away slowly, closing the door behind him as he ventured out into the hallway. He started running after a few minutes, looking for a way to stop the tears pricking at his eyes.

He didn’t find one.

Eventually he stopped, collapsing to the ground in an empty hallway; curling into a ball on the floor and sobbing silently to himself. He didn’t understand; why would Dave do that? Why would Karkat? He didn’t think they even liked each other… and even if it was that weird kiss-me-whatever thing, Dave knew how he felt about Karkat, so why…? It would be easier if he could hate them.

But he couldn’t.

Karkat was his soul mate; John loved him. Dave was his best friend; he was his family up here, the brother he never had. There was no way he could hate them, either of them.

John closed his eyes tightly. If it really was miracle glass, then maybe it could fix this. Maybe it could make John forget it ever happened; that his soul mate and his best friend didn’t desert him to go off and fuck each other. That everything was back to the way it should be, and that he wasn’t sitting alone in a hallway pressed up against a piece of glass trying to unsee the one thing that could shake his world to the core as a single tear fell down his cheek.

 

“Shit,” Karkat said. Dave turned his head to look at the troll over him. Karkat jumped off the bed. “I really fucked this up…”

“What, you’re leaving now?” Dave asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about John. He did, really; but one of his more immediate concerns was his raging hard on. After that was dealt with, he would be cool with ironically not apologizing in an apologetic way to his best pal all fucking day. Just not at that moment. Karkat sneered as he jerked his pants on, zipping and buttoning with only a little difficulty.

“Look, you fucking nookstain, I hate you more than I thought I could hate anyone but past me,” he said, scrambling to pick up his shirt as Dave rose to his elbows. “But when it comes down to choosing between my matesprite and my kismesis, John will always have you beat.”

“Dude, only someone who watches romcoms as shitty as yours could bring the cheese like that,” Strider said, laying back and beginning to jerk himself. Karkat hardly noticed as he pulled his shirt down over his head.

“I wasn’t using a fucking line, Strider; I was stating a fucking fact. Sorry if your ‘c00l k1d’ thinkpan is too fucking ironic for that,” he said before running out the door, shutting with so much force that it bounced back open. Dave rolled his eyes, but kept working himself until he managed to make it to climax. Then, as he lay on the bed panting, it hit him like a stack of shitty swords.

He had just done the most uncool thing in the short history of uncool things he had ever done; he had stolen his best friend’s girl. Er, man. He sighed, running a sticky hand through his hair without caring.

“Fuck, time for damage control,” he said, sitting up. He cast his eyes about for his clothes, but thought that maybe he should clean up first. Give John time to cool off, too. Yeah, and Vantas was already looking for him, so it should all work out.

He hoped.

 

Karkat spent the better part of the next who knows how many fucking hours looking for John. And he was getting mixed reactions from the people he asked for help along the way.

Terezi laughed her ass off, reminding Karkat about how she’d warned him. Jade had given him a sound scolding before realizing how distressed the troll boy was and making a few suggestions. Eridan hit on him (wwell, since your matesprite has eeled awway…). Vriska… well, he tried not to tell her, but the bitch tricked him into saying what happened, then laughed; though less than Terezi. Which meant he needed to find John before the spider bitch, fucking fantastic… and Sollux just had snarky comments to offer, while Gamzee and Tavros were no help at all. Lalonde and Maryam were their typical flighty broad selves, giving him cryptic horseshit before beginning their own conversation about the intricacies of human/troll interrealtionships; Nepeta whined about her shipping wall, Equius… sweat… and Feferi just offered her fucking sympathies. He didn’t need sympathies, he needed to find his fucking matesprite and fix this nooksucking clusterfuck!

And then, after all the countless hours and useless ‘help’, he finally found him. Karkat had been running down the hall and had seen a small blue blur out of the corner of his eye. He’d almost fallen in his rush to stop, then took a few steps backwards. He looked over; John was curled in a ball, back against a window. Karkat sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Then he turned and walked over, even paced, before sitting down in front of the human.

“John…” he said, then bit his lip. John made no response, but Karkat knew he was listening. “Listen, I’m… I’m sorry, okay? I… I lost it, and…”

“Go away, Karkat,” John said, muffled through his knees. Karkat sighed.

“No,” he said. “I’m not leaving until we fucking talk about this.”

“I think you did enough fucking for tonight,” John said. Karkat felt it like a physical stab to his bloodpusher.

“Okay, I deserved that. But John, it wasn’t like you and me; fuck, it was nothing close,” he said. “It was fucking hate sex, and I can live without it. I need you.”

“How many times?” John asked. Karkat’s mutant blood ran cold.

“What?” he asked, hoping he heard wrong. John surged to sitting, tears still in his eyes as he stared at Karkat.

“How many times did you guys fuck?” he asked. Karkat licked his lips.

“Since before we got together; back when you guys first got here,” he said. John bit his lip.

“How many times since we got together?” he asked.

“That was the first time, I swear!” Karkat said, throwing his hands up defensively. “And it won’t happen again!”

“Karkat-“ John started, but was cut off as Karkat pulled him into a tight hug. Karkat could feel red tears pricking at his own eyes.

“John, I am sorry. I… I knew it would hurt you, even if it was hate, but I fucking couldn’t stop myself. But it won’t fucking happen again, I promise. Just… please; please say you’ll forgive me… okay?” he asked. John bit his lip again.

“Karkat, I don’t know-“ the human flinched as Karkat hugged him tighter.

“I love you; I’ll fucking admit it’s not pity just this once, just so you know how serious I am. I love you. I can’t live without you, fuckass, and I won’t take fucking no for an answer,” he said, but John could feel the way he was shaking against him. He didn’t think he should just forgive him, but… he wanted to. He wanted to move on, to make this work. There was no way to forget it happened, but he coukd get over it, in time. The Heir of Breathe sighed, then wrapped his arms around Karkat’s shoulders.

“Okay,” he said. Karkat flinched, then John felt his shoulder growing damp as the troll sobbed in relief. After a few minutes, Karkat sniffed and pulled away. He looked into John’s eyes, searching for any hint of rejection. Finding none, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other’s, soft as he closed his eyes. John’s eyelids fell, and after a moment he cupped the side of Karkat’s face and pressed back. Then they pulled away, and Karkat rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“And I didn’t cry, got it, fuckass?” he said. John blinked a minute, then smiled, then even giggled a little. It was the same old Karkat; the troll he was in love with. And he knew then that yes, they would work this out, that they could do this.

“Yeah, sure thing, dude,” John said, smiling brightly before leaning in for another kiss.

Dave was leaning against a wall nearby. He pushed off it, walking away. When he saw Terezi, he smirked.

“All according to plan,” he said, and Terezi grinned as she laced her arm through his and they made their way to her room.


End file.
